THE TROJAN INCIDENT
by RRG
Summary: The tale of a rare infected who sees himself as a god and nearly causes the human species to be destroied. Set a good deal after the L4D games, read Director's notes first.
1. Chapter 1

WASHINGTON DC, TROJAN INCIDENT.

"Commander, what are your orders?" The soldier, a cadet who survived the latest horde by shear luck, looked at me like what he is, someone waiting orders. It was almost funny considering how poorly they had followed my orders before. "Its simple private, we continue on with the mission. Ready yourself for the next big one and follow my orders to the letter." "Y-yes sir!"

Out of my squad (the old term for it escapes me like much from my old life) of 25, only 9 remained, myself included. That was pitiful; the others were falling so quickly that I was a shamed to have called them my own species. They also showed poor judgment by not following my order, MY orders! I gave them a command and they ignored it. They deserved to die.

The mission was rather straight forward if long winded. Fight your way towards the Washington Memorial (more like the Clinton Monument) and meet up with 2nd plea…plat…platoon, where we would then proceed to the White House and eliminate the Infected there before meeting up with the rest of the Bata….Botali… the platoons and liberate the whole of DC. With the infection preventing drug Trojan, we apparently not were going to fail. Yet the plan had already falling apart before we got to the Clinton monument.

"Get moving! We are going to miss 2nd platoon and be placed on the Wall. Do you want that, to be put on the Wall?" "No sir!" "Then move it!" I pushed my squad to triple time, a full mad dash sprint, to the Clinton Monument where we saw what was left of 2nd platoon, not much to say the most. Cattle was one word to describe how his squad reacted, panic was another, though it didn't really matter as another horde fell onto us, a much larger one than before. "Get focused! If you die now I will place your picture on the Wall myself!"

-END CHAPTER 1

Ok. So far this is interesting…ish. Just so you know this is a bit like a mind journal from the mind of a VERY SPECIAL infected. Narcasist and sadist, May be my best work yet. Also, if any of you have read the book, FEED by Mira Grant, and then you will know what the Wall is. Look it up on the internet if you don't. Have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, is that the best that the scourge of humanity can do? Show me how you have driven humanity to the point of extinction!" I fought like a religious zealot, what few infected I could not cut down with my sub-machine gun I dispatched with my…my…trench spike I think it was. There may have been one or two that got through my field of death and got a good nick or bite onto me but, in my near insane state, I could not feel it. I was the beautiful shining blade in the hands of a goddess while the ones around me were like rotten sticks in the hands of leprosy inflicted slaves. My squad fell slowly, every few minuets another fell to the ground with various wounds to their bodies, Trojan preventing any chance of them rising back up as the enemy. The greenhorn cadet that had questioned me was one of the first to fall, his face gone by the claws of one of those things that were once called Hunters, a recent addition as it still possessed some human characteristics, at least until its lost a few ounces of weight by my gun.

The horde lasted only slightly longer than the last one did, the eternity of battle was only two minuets, with five of my squad still left, the better part but still utterly useless when compared to myself. The Washington Memorial was now stained with blood at its base, the corpses of the slain near it, a silent testament to my power. Oh I was such the perfect fool back then, a fool with the beauty of a god with the power of a demon, lesser than myself now. I forced by squad to regroup and made another mad march towards the white house, another target to clean out. He, I got to kill the president who was the first for something, he didn't get out fast enough. It was fun, though not as fun as what happened next.


	3. Chapter 3

From the start, the assault on the white house was a complete disaster. The entirety of the president's staff and every single one of the visitors inside the house had died and rose again shortly after. Normally I would not have taken such a worthless mission if not for the pay being a few zeros higher than what I usually charge. I am glad that I did take that mission.

Even the best of the squad paled when compared to I, ugly gnats to the beautiful and deadly butterfly that I was. I was the living incarnation of death, a typhoon where the others were just...Just…Dust devils, that's right, they were just dust devils. And just like dust devils they slowly died out. It didn't really matter by then though, I was already a phoenix long past due to be rid of my own form and be transformed into a glorious new one.

It hurt, but it was a wonderful, glorious pain as I started my ascension to godhood.


	4. Chapter 4

I was the phoenix when I began my transformation into the god that I am now, a glorious pain replacing the mediocre flames in my trans-…No in my rebirth. Trojan allowed that virus to gather in my body to allow my first godly form to be revealed. My right arm was replaced with a stark white appendage that was as perfect as ivory and as deadly as a razor held to the throat, the sharp edges on the appendage ending long after my arm originally ended. My left arm gained claws that could draw blood just by lightly pulling the claw tips against skin, with a new appendage joining it at the shoulder, this one looking like a pink fleshy slinky with a mouth that opened like one of those giant worm things in a movie….duke...dude….Dune, like in the movie Dune (It was better when stoned), and it instantly sought out food sources, the corpses of infected and uninfected alike. My gateway to immortality.


	5. Chapter 5

From the White House I started to spread my arms to all who could listen, saving lost souls and taking them into my flock. They were…They are my…Sheep…Rams…Ewes…Baaaaaa…Lambs! Yes, they are my lambs and I am their shepherd. As I accepted more and more into my flock, a great sum of knowledge flooded me, the memories and teachings of all my flock before they became as such. I am the sum of all of them, all of them are me. I was on the threshold of godhood but not one, not just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

As my days of travel turned into weeks, I started to find survivors who had not taken refuge in either an Enclave or an R&R station. They were my hardest converts, choosing not to listen to my message but to attack me with their…insag…insignenicant…insignificant…Fire…hot…BANG!...Metal…Burning…Painful…Guns…Yes, their insignificant guns.

Even though I was welcomed harshly by the uninfected survivors, I was merciful and pationt… patent…Pontit… Pentut…willing to wait until, one by one, the survivors were accepted into my flock, adding their knowledge to my own. In those weeks, I was a demi-god, more powerful than a human but not as powerful as a god yet.

OOC: Ok, who here thinks that this is all to the story eh? Not that. By now you can figure out that the main character, I will not be providing a name, is delusional. Just let your mind think up what is actually happening.


End file.
